


Shadow of a Man Once Known

by Le_Muah



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Pittsburgh Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Muah/pseuds/Le_Muah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little drabble for a friend. You know who you are.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shadow of a Man Once Known

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble for a friend. You know who you are.

Mario skated on the empty ice, lit only by the security lights overhead. The dull glow, reminiscent of his youth, skating on a pond at night. He looks up at the score board, slowly gliding through the smooth surface, cutting lines in the freshly cleaned sheet. This used to be his domain.

Sure, not this exact sheet in this exact building, but he used to own the ice. Now, things are different. He's slow, his rhythm isn't what it used to be, but his edges are still as sharp as ever. 

Still, it pains him. Skating alone was always what silenced the roar of his life. Now there was a gap, a gap that Jaro kept filled, even at his age. 

Mario mimicked some moves from the game before, following in Jaromir's exact path as he imagined a stick in his hand and the puck on the ice. 

"Goal!" Mario shouted, knowing nobody was there to hear he shout of an old man reliving the past. Even if it wasn't his past.


End file.
